El Angel de Paz
by Lyncri
Summary: Crossover! Sakura card Captor Shaman King. Hao en busca del poder de Clow, Sakura que debe defenderlo de Hao. Lo lograra?


Era una soleada mañana de abril en la ciudad de Tomoeda Y Sakura se hallaba en la venta de su habitación pensando en su querido Shaoran puesto que ese día se cumplían 6 años des que se fue y de esa tierna despedida en el aeropuerto se pregunto si el recordaría este día tan especial suspiro y exclamo:

-Sakura: espero te acuerdes del día que es hoy mi querido Shaoran no sabes cuanto te extraño ojala estuvieras aquí

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que su padre entro en la habitación y le dijo:

Fujitaka: Sakura ya esta lista la cena baja por favor

-Sakura: si enseguida bajo

Sakura bajo se sentó su padre le sirvió la comida y se sentó con ella Gracias por la comida exclamaron ambos estaban muy felices comiendo cuando abrieron la puerta era el hermano de sakura que venia con su amigo yukito (en esta historia Touya y Yukito solo son amigos y Touya es novio de Kaho o la profesora Mizukicomo la quieran llamar) saludaron y se sentaron a comer. Touya platicaba con Sakura y Yukito con Fujitaka pero aunque Sakura aparentara estar feliz sentía una gran triste por dentro y Yukito lo noto y le pregunto:

-Yukito: que te pasa pequeña Sakura te sientes mal

-Sakura: no no me pasa nada estoy bien. Bueno gracias por la comida me voy a dormir

Esta explicación no dejo muy convencido a Yukito pero decidid no preguntarle más. Sakura subió a su habitación abrió la gaveta donde se encontraba el libro de las cartas y entre toda saco la carta del Amor y susurro: mí querido Shaoran que estarás haciendo

-Kero: que tienes sakurita te noto triste es por el mocoso verdad

-Sakura: que no le digas mocoso su nombre es Shaoran

-Kero: bueno como sea pero por que estas triste

-Sakura: extraño mucho a Shaoran

-Kero: con que es eso no te preocupes puede que pronto lo veas

-Sakura: por que lo dices Kero

-Kero: no lo se solo se me ocurrió decir eso.

Sakura guardo las cartas se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras tanto en Honk Kong toda la familia Li estaba reunida se había convocado a una reunión urgente y no se sabía por que pero de repente la mamá de Shaoran pidió silencio, todos se callaron y ella empezó a hablar:

-Mamá de Shaoran: todos se preguntaran por que esta reunión y por que de urgencia bueno como ustedes saben la dinastía Li es la mas poderosa de todo Oriente y resulta que nos toca resolver un asunto muy delicado en Japón en la capital para ser exactos se ha desatado un gran poder que es el Torneo de Shamanes se que ese asunto es muy delicado puesto que un descendiente de la familia Asakura, Hao Asakura se ha vuelto muy poderoso pero ese poder no le basta y ha decidido adueñarse de las cartas Clow por el momento la actual dueña esta a salvo puesto Eriol Hiraguizawua la esta protegiendo con sus poderes pero esto no durara mucho por eso nosotros debemos hacer algo para….. La interrumpe Shaoran

-Shaoran: Sakura esta en peligro rápido debo ir a Japón a protegerla madre

-Mama: pero Shaoran tu no sabes como atacar a un Shaman

-Shaoran: no me importa ya me las arreglare pero debo proteger a sakura

-Mama: esta bien maña en la mañana puedes ir a Japón reservare un vuelo

-Shiefa: iré a reservar un vuelo para Japón ya regreso

-Shaoran: si por favor hermana

Shiefa consiguió un vuelo para las 10:30 de la mañana, shaoran se iría solo con Meiling

No quiso que nadie mas le acompañara.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto tarde como de costumbre y se apresuro a vestirse y se fue ya no se iba con su hermano ni con Yukito puesto que la Universidad y la preparatoria estaban en distintas direcciones logro llegar a tiempo a tiempo tomoyo la saludo y la recibió con una gran sonrisa sakura sonrió y miro hacia el pupitre de atrás donde se sentaba Shaoran suspiro y se dejo caer en su silla Tomoyo lo noto y solo sonrío puesto que ella ya sabia que shaoran llegaría ese día puesto que Meiling ya le había avisado y Tomoyo le ordeno a su Chofer ir por ellos al Aeropuerto .La mañana paso volando y ya era hora de regresar a casa Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que le acompañara a su casa Sakura acepto pero seguia triste Tomoyo solo sonreía picaramente cuando llegaron Sakura sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre y la Abrazaba era Meiling, Sakura se alegro al verla pero se alegro mas al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta….

-Sakura: Shaoran volviste te extrañe mucho

-Shaoran: yo también a ti mi querida Sakura

-Sakura: y cuando llegaron

-Meiling: hoy en la mañana

-Tomoyo: y a que vinieron

-Shaoran.: sentémonos y tomemos té lo necesitaran para cuando se enteren de la razón

Todos se sentaron Tomoyo le ordeno a la servidumbre que sirviera té y pastel cuando ya todo estaba servido Shaoran dijo:

-Shaoran: bueno la razón es que como la dinastía Li es la más poderosa de ORIENTE se nos ha encargado detener a Hao Asakura el shaman más poderoso y también protegerte a ti Sakura

-Sakura: a mi y yo que tengo que ver

-Shaoran: bueno Hao Asakura es muy ambicioso y se entero de que si poseía las cartas clow se haría mas fuerte y ha decidido robarte las por el momento no corres peligro por que Eriol te protege con su magia pero Eriol no aguantara mucho así que me enviaron a mi para que te proteja

-Sakura: entiendo pero no quiero que te lastimen Shaoran

-Shaoran: estos seis años han sido de entrenamiento para mí

-Tomoyo: se nota puesto que tienes un cuerpo espectacular Li

Sakura se quedo pensando en que Tomoyo tenia razón shaoran se había vuelto muy guapo tenia un cuerpo atlético era alto y sus ojos marrón se veían mas lindo.

Mientras Sakura pensaba Shaoran la observaba estaba bellísima pensaba era mas alta se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura tenia linda figura y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca. . Tomoyo invito a Sakura a que se quedara a cenar con ellos y esta acepto gustosa y se la paso hablan con Shaoran sobre mil cosas hasta que llego la hora de despedirse Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y esta acepto muy feliz meiling quería ir pero tomoyo no la dejo diciendo que los dejara solos . Sakura iba caminado muy feliz abrazada a Shaoran después de todo eran novios no bueno cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar se les apareció Hao y les dijo:

-Hao: con que tu eres la dueña de las cartas clow ¿eh?

-Sakura: quien eres tu y como sabes de la existencia de las cartas clow

-Hao: discúlpenme que mal educado soy mi nombre es Hao Asakura

-Shaoran se puso enfrente de Sakura como protegiéndola y Sakura se aferro a el , Hao se puso a reír sarcásticamente y dijo:

-Hao: eres muy bonita sabes no seria mala idea tenerte a ti y a tus cartas

-Shaoran.: no te atrevas a tocarla me oíste infeliz

-Hao: y tu quien eres su hermano, su novio, un amigo

-Shaoran: soy su novio y también un mago

-Hao: bueno pero pronto dejaras de serlo

Diciendo esto Hao le lanza un ataque a Shaoran y lo deja muy mal herido e inconsciente sakura corre a su lado pero Hao la jala y la besa a la fuerza, sakura no podía safarse hasta que alguien grito suéltala Hao…

-Yho: con que tu eres la dueña de las cartas clow

-Hao: Yho que sorpresa a que viniste hermano menor

-Yho: a detenerte hermano

Diciendo esto Hao pega un brinco y se monta en espíritu de fuego y le dice a Sakura:

-Hao: adiós preciosa nos volveremos a ver y Yho me vengare por interrumpirme y desaparece

Sakura corre hacia Shaoran y Yho le dice descuida todo escara bien no te preocupes

Diciendo esto sube a shaoran a su espalda y con la ayuda de sakura llegan al hospital en lo que el medico atiende a Shaoran Yho le explicaba todo a Sakura…

-Yho: me llamo Yho Asakura y soy el hermano gemelo de Hao vine desde Tokio a detenerlo pero el es muy fuerte y ahora se quiere adueñar de sus cartas que tu cuidas

-Sakura: pero dime por que tu hermano es malo

-Yho: no lo se pero se que tiene una debilidad y esa es las chicas bonitas como tu Sakura

Al oír esto sakura se sonroja un poco pero sigue hablando de lo mas normal con Yho, en eso sale Shaoran de Urgencias con vendas por todos lado Sakura le pregunta si esta bien y este le dice que si , Shaoran al ver a Yho se pone en guardia , sakura le dice que se tranquilice.

-Sakura: Tranquilízate Yho es el hermano gemelo de Hao pero el vino a detenerlo el me salvo de que hao me raptara

-Yho: y llegue justo a tiempo por que ya te estaba besando a la fuerza verdad sakura

-Sakura.: así es menos mal que llegaste si no NO se que hubiera pasado

Después todos juntos se van a casa de sakura y le preguntan a Yho si tenia donde quedarse y el dijo que si que se quedara con un amigo que vino a detener a Hao y con su querida Anita, después de esto Sakura Y Shaoran se despidieron de Yho y entraron a la casa, el papa de Sakura se afligió de ver a Shaoran en ese estado y le pidió que se quedara a dormir y le arreglo el cuarto de huéspedes después de eso todos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente…..


End file.
